2015 in music
This topic covers notable events and articles related to 2015 in music. Specific locations Specific genres Album releases #To Pimp a Butterfly Kendrick Lamar #Carrie & Lowell Sufjan Stevens #Rituals Other Lives Best Albums *Critics' Best Albums of 2015 Awards Single releases #King Kunta Kendrick Lamar #Shutdown Skepta #Lean On Major Lazer x DJ Snake featuring MØ #Everyday ASAP Rocky #679 Fetty Wap, Montana Bucks, P-Dice and Remy Boyz Deaths January * 1''' – Matthew Cogley (30), British musician and songwriter (Failsafe).[http://www.mirror.co.uk/news/uk-news/matthew-cogley-dead-inbetweeners-musician-4912273 "Matthew Cogley dead: The Inbetweeners musician passes away on New Year's Day", Mirror, 3 January 2015] * '''6 – Lance Percival (81), British actor and singer. * 22 – Joan Hinde (81), British trumpet player. * 27 – Margot Moir (55), Scottish-born Australian singer (The Moir Sisters). * 29 – Danny McCulloch (69), British bassist (Eric Burdon & The Animals). February *'12' - Steve Strange (55), British musician (Visage). * 21 – Clark Terry (94), American jazz trumpeter. * 22 – Erik Amundsen (78), Norwegian jazz upright-bassist. March * 21 – Jørgen Ingmann, (89), Danish guitarist. April * 1''' – Dave Ball (65), British musician (Procol Harum). * '''3 – Andrew Porter (86), British organist, music critic, and opera director * 10 – Ronald Hambleton (97), English-born Canadian broadcaster and music critic (Toronto Star). * 13 – Ronnie Carroll (80), Northern Irish singer. * 17 – Brian Couzens (86), British music industry executive (Chandos Records). May * 14 – B.B. King (89), American blues guitarist. * 20 – Bob Belden (58), American jazz saxophonist. * 23 – Marcus Belgrave (78), American jazz trumpeter. * 31 – Slim Richey (77), American jazz guitarist. June * 11 – Ornette Coleman (85), American jazz saxophonist. * 12 – Monica Lewis (93), American singer and actress. * 21 – Gunther Schuller (89), American composer, conductor, and horn player. July * 1''' **Val Doonican (88), Irish-born singer. **Edward Greenfield (86), British music critic and broadcaster. * '''13 – Eric Wrixon (68), British musician from Belfast, Northern Ireland (Them, Thin Lizzy). * 22 – Eddie Hardin (66), British singer-songwriter and pianist (The Spencer Davis Group and Axis Point). August * 1''' – Cilla Black (72), British singer and presenter. * '''12 – John Scott (59), British organist and choirmaster. * 14 – Jazz Summers (71), British music manager (Scissor Sisters, The Verve, Snow Patrol), (lung cancer) September * 29 – Phil Woods (83), American jazz saxophonist, clarinetist, bandleader and composer. October * 9''' – Larry Rosen (75), American drummer, entrepreneur, and music producer. * '''22 – Mark Murphy (83), American singer. November * 5''' – Nora Brockstedt, Norwegian singer (92). * '''25 – Svein Christiansen, Norwegian drummer (74). December on stage--2009-07]] * 3''' - Scott Weiland (48), American musician, singer and songwriter (Stone Temple Pilots, Velvet Revolver and Art of Anarchy) * '''28 - Ian Kilmister (Lemmy) (70), English musician, singer and songwriter (Motörhead, Hawkwind, The Rockin' Vickers and Headcat) * 30 - Zjef Vanuytsel (70), Belgian folk singer. * 31 – Natalie Cole (65), American singer, songwriter, and actress (congestive heart failure). See also * Timeline of musical events References Category:2015 in music Category:2015-related lists